Heel wife
Hair: pink Alisas: * ass * asshole * asswipe * asscrack * voldemort/voldebitch * megatron/megabitch, * ni��️��️a, * killer, * salty, * salty chip, * salty pretzel, * bitch, * Heartless, * crack addict, * Red mist period dragon, * demon, * lady, * rapist, * nerd, * whore, * cock sucker, * barbra (grim) * dollkat (herself) * megabitch/megafaggot/megacunt/megawhore/megani��️��️a/megapingas (fans) likes: * Smashing stuff (especially toys), * dora and her flip buddies eating poop on the boat, * underground ernie (currently), * Justin Bieber (formerly) * fortnite * Lil pump, * 7 rings (because of the 2nd school episod), * cars movie (formerly), * battle for dream Island (formerly), * murder, * crimes, * robbery, * vandilsem, * too loud, * tax evasion * cursing at kids, * Grim (formerly), * beastiality, * supermariologan Haters, * Wwe haters, * transformers haters, * thomas and friends haters, * rock music haters, * uttp, * modern music, * tricky tracks, * caillou (seasons 1-3), * harry And his bucket full of dinosaurs (currently), * disney trains, * teen titans go, * problem solvers, * secret mountain fort awesome, * boj, * robocar poli, * fetch with ruff ruffman, * barney (as long as it’s torturing barney haters with it) * Paw patrol (formerly) * Clancy the awesome dude, * bashing Grim’s opinion, * avgn, * chuggington, * cocomelon, * killing, * racism, * rape, * the fbi arresting grim, * making stupid jokes, dislikes/hates: * wwe, * transformers, * Her husband * supermariologan, * thomas and friends, * peep and the big wide world, * teletubbies, * spongebob, * rock music, * hanazuki full of treasures, * veggietales * mario, * Tik Tok, * Harry Potter, * family guy, * the simpsons, * cars movie (currently), * soinc (except the movie), * harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs (formerly), * underground ernie (formerly), * paw patrol (currently), * Paige, * happy tree friends, * pokemon, * being nice, * Sherlock Holmes, * total drama, * we bare bears, * omoniyi andeus, * wilkins and wotkins commercials, * Baby shows (excep the ones she likes) * pretty cure fresh, * acting nice (except on dollkat’s world), * battle for dream island (currently), * barney, * caillou (season 4-onwards), * the legends of Zelda, * sharkboy and lavagirl, * nostalgia critic, * Old days music, * Minecraft, * call of duty, * toy story, * Justin Bieber (currently), * disney movies, * grounded videos out of her, * going to hell, friends: * Fuck Stephen hillenburg uttp * Jaxen ross is back, * Clancy the awesome dude, * Ariana grande, * Pinkfong enemies: * Grim (archnemisis) * moving thing * Mugman * Teanna * pementa * sammy * robots * Black lady * Kyletheshatterfan2005 * Non living things, * Jetstream, * Robin thicke powers: Period modeCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Haters of everything and everyone Category:Articles with bad words Category:Supersillypop people Category:Assholes Category:Bastards Category:Ugly Category:Hated characters Category:Main villains Category:Serial killers Category:The worst people Category:Thots Category:Bitch Category:Inferior